Len Cariou
Len Cariou is a Canadian actor, best known portraying Sweeney Todd in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and later his roles in Thirteen Days (2000), Spotlight (2015), and Death Wish (2018). Cariou has a recurring role as the Reagan family patriarch and retired Police Commissioner, Henry Reagan, in the CBS crime drama television series Blue Bloods. Currently he has appeared in every episode, usually at family dinner. His role in "Sweeney Todd" earned him a Tony Award in 1979 for Best Actor. Earlier he had been nominated for "Applause" and "A Little Night Music" but didn't win for either production. Married three times, his current wife is Heather Summerhayes (October 25, 1986 - present). He and his first two wives Patricia Otter and Susan Kapilow (1975 - 1978) divorced. Credits Movies Expand to read full film credits 1977 * One Man - Jason Brady * A Little Night Music - Frederick Egerman 1978 * Drying Up the Streets - Larry * The Mad Trapper 1981 * The Four Seasons - Nick Callan 1988 * Lady in White - Phil Terragarossa * My Dad the Babe - Narrator 1989 * An Amazin Era: Revised and Updated - Narrator 1994 * Getting In - Dr. Lionel Higgs/Dr. Ezekial Higgs 1995 * Never Talk to Strangers - Henry Taylor 1996 * Executive Decision - Secretary of Defense Charles White 2000 * Thirteen - Dean Acheson 2002 * About Schmidt - Ray Nichols 2004 * Secret Window - Sheriff Dave Newsome * The Skulls III - Dean Lawton 2005 * The Greatest Game Ever Played - Stedman Comstock * Boynton Beach Club - Jack 2006 * Flags of our Fathers - Mr. Beech 2007 * 1408 - Mike's Father 2008 * The Onion Movie - Norm Archer 2013 * Prisoners - Father Patrick Dunn 2015 * Spotlight - Cardinal Law 2016 * The Last Day of Charley E. Rays - Charley 2018 * Death Wish - Ben * Bumblebee - Uncle Hank * Wake - Richard Moore Television Expand to see all TV Credits 1963 * Quest - Kim 1964 * Festival - Ragner (Episode: The Master Builder) 1978 * Who'll Save Our Children? - Matt Laver (TV Movie) * Canada Vignettes: Spence's Republic - Voice * Canada Vignettes: Lady Frances Simpson - Voice 1979 * The Great Detective - Tanner (Episode: The Curious Death of a Maiden Lady) 1981 * Madame X - John Abbott (TV Movie) 1982 * The Taming of the Shrew - Petruchio (TV Movie) 1983 * The Tempest - Prospero (TV Movie) * Cold Storage - Richard Landau (TV Movie) 1984 * Louisiana - Oswald (TV Movie) * 100 Centre Street - Judge Charles Felt (TV Movie) 1985 * Surviving - David Brogan (TV Movie) * There Were Times, Dear - Bob Millard (TV Movie) * Murder, She Wrote - Michael Hagarty (1985-1992) ** Widow, Weep for Me (1985) ** One White Rose for Death ''(1986) ** ''J.B. as in Jailbird (1988) ** Appointment in Athens (1989) ** The Sicilian Encounter (1990) ** The List of Yuri Lermentov (1991) ** Sugar & Spice, Malice & Vice (1992) 1986 * Killer in the Mirror - Jason Howell (TV Movie) 1989 * American Playwrights Theater: The One-Acts - Pat Sweeney (Episode: The Rope) 1990 * Gabriel's Fire - Judge Norton Heller (Episode: Judgements) 1991 * Monkey House - Ambassador Kelly (Episode: All the King's Horses) 1992 * The Ray Bradbury Theatre - Douglas (Episode: The Anthem Sprinters) * Street Legal - Christian Peveril (Episode: Break-ups and Mergers) 1993 * Murder on Interstate 880 - Buck Helm (TV Movie) * Class of '61 - Dr. Leland Peyton (TV Movie) * The Sea Wolf - Dr. Picard (TV Movie) * North of 60 - Mike Birkett (Episode: Bless This House) * Law & Order ** Conduct Unbecoming (1993) - Capt. Allard Bunker ** Aftershock (1996) - Mac Geller ** Excalibur (2008) - Edgar Beezley 1994 * Witness to the Execution - Jake Tyler (TV Movie) * Love on the Run - Noah Cross (TV Movie) 1995 * Derby - Henry Woods (TV Movie) * A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes: The Annette Funicello Story - Walt Disney (TV Movie) * The Man in the Attic - Joseph/Husband (TV Movie) * The Outer Limits ** Corner of the Eye (1995) - Doc Wells ** Seeds of Destruction (2000) - Father Anton Jonascu 1996 * A Brother's Promise: The Dan Jansen Story - Harry Jansen (TV Movie) * Swift Justice - Michael Swift * The Summer of Ben Tyler - Spencer Maitland (TV Movie) 1997 * Star Trek: Voyager - Admiral Edward Janeway (Episode: Coda) * F/X: The Series - Charles Emery (Episode: Double Image) * American Experience - Narrator (Episode: New York Underground) 1998 * Mentors - Alexander Graham Bell (Episode: Smart Aleck) 1999 * The Practice - Defense Attorney Weiland (Episode: Lawyers, Reporters and Cockroaches) * Border Line - Jerry, Allison's Associate (TV Movie) * In The Company of Spies - The President (TV Movie) 2000 * Nuremberg - Francis Biddle (Episode: #1.1) * The West Wing - Pharmaceutical Executive (Episode: In This White House) 2003 * Ed - Mr. Stuckey (Episode: History Lessons) 2004 * Sex Traffic - Magnus Herzoff (Episodes: #1.1, #1.2) 2005 * Numb3rs - Alan Emrick (Episode: Unaired Pilot) 2006 * Brotherhood - Judd Fitzgerald ** Genesis 27 : 29 (2006) ** Matthew 5 : 6 (2006) ** Matthew 12 : 25 (2006) ** Samyutta 11 : 10 ''(2006) ** ''Ecclesiastes 7 : 2 ''(2006) ** ''One Too Many Mornings 3 : 4-8 (2007) ** Dear Landlord 1 : 3-4 (2007) ** True Love Tends to Forget 1 : 1-4 (2007) ** Shelter from the Storm 1 : 1-2 (2007) ** Things Have Changed 1 : 7-8 (2007) 2007 * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Frank McCarty (Episode: Law of Gravity) * War Stories - Narrator (Episode: Remembering Vietnam: The Wall at 25) 2008 * Army Wives - Randall Meade (Episode: Great Expectations) 2009 * Into the Storm - Franklin D. Roosevelt (TV Movie) * Power, Privilege & Justice - Narrator ** Burning Obsession ** Sinister Harvest ** Billionaire on the Run ** A Deadly Parlay ** Programmed for Murder ** Robert Blake ** Strange Bedfellows ** Dirty Secrets Down Under ** Phil Spector 2010 * Damages - Louis Tobin ** Your Secrets Are Safe ** The Dog Is Happier Without Her ** Don't Throw That at the Chicken ** All That Crap About Your Family ** The Next One's Gonna Go in Your Throat * Blue Bloods - Henry Reagan (Main Cast, All Episodes) 2012 * The Escape - Jerry 2013 * Wallander - Atkins (Episode: Den orolige mannen) 2014 * The Sonnet Project - Episode: Sonnet #76 Notes & Trivia * In the 70's he reportedly lived with Glenn Close * Only 5 years older than Tom Selleck, prosthesis have been used in the show to make him look older. Gallery Category:Cast Category:Starring